The Indiana University Cancer Center is a matrix Cancer Center that organizes and facilitates cancer research, education, patient care, and cancer control and prevention to accomplish its mission of reducing the incidence, morbidity, and mortality of cancer in Indiana and beyond. This application seeks funds for the Center's five research programs, eleven shared facilities, Protocol-Specific Research, and a Protocol Review and Monitoring System. In addition, funds are requested for Administration, Program Planning and Evaluation, Developmental Funds, and Senior Leaders. The research programs have been organized and developed to be highly interactive, allowing for successful collaboration among basic and clinical researchers. The research programs are: 1) Behavioral Oncology and Cancer Prevention, 2) Breast Cancer, 3) Experimental Therapeutics, 3) Hematopoiesis and Immunology, and 5) Regulation of Cell Growth. Supporting the members of these programs are eleven shared resources: Biological Microscopy, Biostatistics and Data Management, Clinical Research Office, Genotyping and Gene Expression, Flow Cytometry, Pathology, In Vivo Imaging, Proteomics and Protein Expression, Transgenic and Knock-out Mouse Core, Transplant and Xenograft Mouse Core, and Vector Production.